snow and cuddles
by princecharming'splaya
Summary: oneshot about the Hummel-Andersons on a snowy December day, just some fluff hope you'll like it!


_**A/N:** hey, so this will be a oneshot on Klaine, because they're adorable! And I loved writing this, so hope you'll enjoy this, I did. The motivation to write this is that it's snowing in Belgium (I live there) jej! So yeah. Read, review and read my other stories ;p hope you'll like it and I will stop here because yeah, you'd rather read the story than this so go ahead! Xxx Iza_

* * *

><p><strong>Snow and cuddles<strong>

Kurt came home from a long day at work, it was December in New York and the snow was falling heavily. The concrete jungle full of hopes and dreams was covered in a white blanket of coldness, yet confines. It was a beautiful sight, people hurrying to get inside, some others playing in the snow all wrapped up in warm clothing to protect themselves from the chills who ran up your spine.

He unlocked the hardwood door and stepped inside the luminous hall. He and his husband had a typical New York home, with the steps who led to the front door and even a small garden at the back which was as white as an albino rabbit now. The chestnut haired man, who was now 29 years old hung up his coat after patting the snow off of his sleeves. He shook his hat to unleash it from its white cover when he heard a loud trump coming from the room behind the door on his left. He wasn't surprised, I mean this was a daily routine by now. He know how his husband was when he got excited and the snow wasn't helping Kurt to keep that puppy on a leash.

He had seen smoke coming from the chimney before he entered and knew that Blaine was lying in front of the fire by now. He really was a dog, if the taller one didn't oblige him to sit on the couch, like a normal person, he would lay down on the soft carpet in front of the fire and most of the time he wasn't the only one lying there.

He walked into the living room and saw a dark mop of curls sitting in front of the fire, as expected. Yet the body attached to it was too small to be his lover. He hears ruffling coming from the kitchen and a delighted squeal came from that same direction.

"no Samantha you can't put glitter into the chocolate milk!" said the Eurasian male who stood by the stove as his daughter came up to him with a bottle of glitter. The three year old was too much like her dad to be healthy. Her chestnut hair hung over her shoulders and her bright blue eyes looked up to him pleadingly.

"no" repeated Blaine in a stern voice. God who was he kidding, his kids had him as whipped as their dad. If he could he would put glitter into it, but that wasn't the best idea. "you know what why don't we put some of those mini marshmallows into the cups?"

"yes!" squealed the little girl.

"ok, ok. Go check on your brother and ask him if he wants some in his cup too."

"ok, daddy B" answered the miniature version of his husband in a high pitched voice before she darted out of the room to search her brother.

As she came into the living room she saw her other daddy standing in the doorway which led to the hall. "daddy!" screamed the girl at the sight of the chestnut haired man.

"Sammy!" greeted Kurt. Meanwhile Kurt was enveloping his daughter into a big hug had Blaine come out to see why Samantha has screamed 'daddy', you never knew with that girl. He was chuckling at the sight of his husband and daughter, his son had also adverted his gaze to the two Hummel-Andersons. Jonathan stood up from his place by the fire and walked over to his daddy K and sister. After the pale man had let his daughter go he gave his son a hug and ruffled his curls. He loved that Blaine and Jonathan had the same hair, they looked so much alike and they were both two big puppies, one bigger than the other though.

The one who just arrived home saw his other half leaning against the wall on the other side of the well decorated room. He crossed the space between them and kissed his husband tenderly. "hello baby".

"well, hello to you too." Answered the shorter man before kissing his husband again.

They released each other and saw that their children were already seated on the couch or in Jon's case on the carpet. They were watching Mulan on the television, both wrapped in blankets and enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"so how was your day?" asked Blaine as he walked back into the kitchen, not wanting the coco to be undrinkable.

"oh, good. Kellan has worked on his singing and he can keep up with me now, so glad that problem is solved. Judith the designer has asked for my help on some of the costumes, and I know it isn't my job but I said yes because she's a doll and I love helping the girl. Also Gina has called the producer and we get 1000 dollars extra to fund the play, so we can afford the professional décor makers instead of staying up all night to paint some bushes and trees like last year."

"well I'm happy that I get my man home at a decent hour this time" joked Blaine, he knew how much Kurt liked his job even if he complained about it.

"so what about you, anything interesting happened today?"

"nope, just finished recording the last song. Now it's putting all the pieces together and getting the CDs and records in the stores and the songs on i-tunes." Answered the curly singer happily. He got what he dreamed about for so long, a record contract. He was finishing up his fourth CD now and he is planning his tour for next summer.

"hmmm, so you'll be at home on the weekends?" asked his husband hopefully. The last couple of months Blaine had worked seven days a week to reach the deadline so Kurt missed his man in the house.

"yes, dear. When is the play's opening night?"

"oh January 19th, so still a long way to go. I hope it doesn't come to the point when we have to rehearse in the weekends before the 12th otherwise we're in trouble."

"how come?"

"well that means that we're not prepared enough and I hate that feeling, you know that Blaine."

"I know, but you'll do great. Like always." Said the dark man while stirring in the kettle one last time before turning the fire off and pouring the cups full of hot chocolate milk. "would you ask Jonathan if he wants marshmallows in his?"

"Blaine, he's your son. Do you need to ask?" retorted Kurt while cocking his head to the side and giving Blaine a meaningful look.

"yeah you're right, so do you want some?" asked the other while pulling miniature fluffy pillows out of a bag and letting them fall into three cups before looking up to his husband.

"sure why not?"

"ok" he pulled out some more out of the bag and dropped them into the last mug. "can you take two then I'll take the others?"

"yes now hurry up before Sammy wants us to put glitter in them." Teased Kurt.

"so you heard that huh?" wondered Blaine out loud as he grabbed two cups of the counter and he headed towards the door.

"yes I heard that and I thought it was adorable."

"you know she takes to her dad" teased Blaine back.

The two men deposited the cups on the salon table. The two young kids rushed past their daddy B to get a hold of a cup before the other could. They even pushed Blaine onto the floor in their enthusiasm.

"haha beat you!" yelled Jonathan at his sister and sticking his tongue out towards her when he got hold of the first mug.

"daddy, Jon cheated." Pouted Samantha while looking at Kurt.

"it doesn't matter dear, you'll have a cup too." Reasoned Kurt before looking at his husband who was ran over by their children and saying "I think her other dad has a bad influence on her Blaine."

The last named shot up and looked at his daughter, who wore the same expression as he did when he wanted something. The younger man chuckled and answered. "well, I can't help it that I'm cool." While shrugging and lifting his hand up to show the 'rock' sign he also stuck his tongue out.

"you know, sometimes I wonder why I married you." Said Kurt while putting down the two other mugs and plopping down on the sofa.

Blaine stood up again and walked over to where his husband was sitting. He straddled the older man and looked him in the eye. The dilated pupils revealed that he was turned on by his husband and that husband kissed him passionately. "because you love me" answered Blaine.

"I do"

"now I'm gonna get off of your lap because our children are still in the room." Said the curly man as he did so. He sat next to his significant other and whispered something in his ear. "but that doesn't meant that we can't finish this later tonight."

He backed away with an evil smirk painted on his face as the credits of Mulan had started rolling on the screen. "so kids what do you want to watch now?" asked the adult puppy while rubbing his hands together.

"lady and the tramp" said Sam.

"no, what about Hercules?" retorted Jonathan.

"what about the hunchback of the Notre Damme? Reasoned Blaine, they all loved that movie.

"yes!" chorused the two little Hummel-Andersons happily.

"ok, ok." Blaine put in the movie and went back to the couch to snuggle with his love.

* * *

><p>After the movie was over it was bedtime for the two so Blaine took Jonathan upstairs and Kurt took Samantha. After putting their pajamas on and brushing their teeth they laid in their beds, waiting for their daddies to sing. They loved their dads' voices and asked for a song every night.<p>

"daddy…" whined Jonathan while hugging his teddy bear close.

"yes?" answered Blaine turning to look at his son.

"sing a song for me? Please?" the young version of himself had also mastered the art of 'le pouting' so nor Blaine nor Kurt could say no to him, ever.

"ok, what do you want me to sing?"

"anything." Answered the small boy.

"oh wow, you're not making it easier son."

"hmmm" wondered Jon.

"I have a song, I don't think I've sung this before actually." Said Blaine.

Kurt had already finished singing to his daughter who wanted to hear another musical number. He loved hearing his husband sing for their children, it always made him smile and love that man more than the second before, if that was even possible. Blaine was such a good father, he knew from the moment they moved in together that he wanted to build a family with this man, actually he knew this before that moment but then he knew for sure. Blaine began ticking on Jonathan's night stand to create some kind of melody and began to sing.

"do you see bananaman, hopping over on the white hot sand  
>here he comes with some for me, freshly taken from banana tree<br>bananaman he wanted done, give me double on the bonus one  
>give me more for all me friends, this banana flow it never ends."<p>

Blaine was dancing around the room like a fool to entertain his son, and that worked quite well. The little e kid was laughing in his bed and clutched his bear a little closer to his chest.

"do you want a banana, peel it down and go hmm hmm hmm hmm  
>do you want a banana, this banana for you."<p>

Sang the man while pointing at Jonathan

"tonight we dance around the flame, and we get to play spirit game  
>spirit names we shout out loud, check the thunder from the spirit cloud<br>all the songbirds in the tree, chant a tune to let the spirits free  
>then we see them in the night, spirits jumping by the fire light"<p>

"do you want a banana, peel it down and go hmm hmm hmm hmm  
>do you want a banana, this banana for you."<p>

"look you, you're too uptight you know  
>you could laugh on kicking back and go, wheeeee!<br>but without a rhythm or a rhyme, you do not banana all the time  
>fly away from city on the run, try to have a little fun"<p>

Chanted Blaine while jumping across the room.

"do you want a banana, peel it down and go hmm hmm hmm hmm  
>do you want a banana, this banana for you."<p>

The song slowed down and the curly man's movements became camler.

"well it's nine o'clock and it's getting dark  
>and the sun is falling from the sky<br>I never left so early and you may wonder why"

The father whistled for a while before singing again. Jon's eyes were only half open and you could see the boy slipping away into a blissful sleep.

"tomorrow morning on the plane, no banana make you go insane  
>floating back to busy town, no banana makes you want to frown"<p>

He whispered the last words as his son drifter to sleep, "do you want a banana, peel it down and go hmm hmm hmm hmm. do you want a banana, this banana for you."

Blaine gave his son a kiss on his forehead and left the room quietly, not wanting to wake the fellow up again. When he closed the door and turned around to go back downstairs he was greeted by the sight of Kurt only a couple of inches away.

"you scared me!" exclaimed the shorter one silently.

"I didn't mean to do that but I have to ask, what song was that I've never heard it before."

"It's bananaman by Tally Hall. It's an old song so I'm not surprised you don't know it but I like its tune and it's addicting." Explained the younger while descending the stairs.

"hmm I like it, maybe I'll youtube it sometime."

"hmmm, not now though. Now you're gonna snuggle with me while we watch a TV-show that doesn't make sense." Said Blaine while hugging his husband and kissing him.

"although that sounds like a good way to spend our evening I had hoped you could finish what you've started." He winked at Blaine, hoping that that would do the trick.

"I think you're right, I should keep my promises." Answered the other while changing directions and dragging his husband to their bedroom while kissing his neck and tugging at his shirt.


End file.
